Cinta yang diharapkan
by Nozomi Tsumiki
Summary: taufan bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, ia mencintai seseorang tapi tak disangka orang itu juga mencintainya.apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya?baca aja kalau mau mmary fail.


**Hai, semuanya!**

**saya adalah Author baru di fandom boboiboy dan ini juga fanfic pertamaku**

**mudah mudahan para readers suka membacanya ^^**

**daripada panjang panjang, langsung aja,ya!**

**warning: Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, typo bertebaran(mungkin), romance gak berasa(maklum belum dikasih bumbu), gaje, gak ada hubungan saudara, semuanya kelas 2 SMA, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animosta, saya punya pinjam. kalau dah selesai nanti saya kembalikan lagi**

**kalau tidak suka, silakan tekan tombol back aja.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Cinta? semua orang pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

Semua orang pasti punya orang yang mereka sayangi

termasuk Taufan,

Taufan adalah seorang murid yang terkenal disekolahnya

ia terkenal sangat pintar, tapi ia juga mempunyai sifat jahil yang luar biasa

sekarang sifatnya itu menghilang sesaat

karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang

tapi tidak seperti biasanya,

ia tidak menjahili orang lain, (yah sifatnya aja menghilang)

ia hanya diam menyimpan masalahnya sendiri

"Hey Taufan, kenapa diam aja?"

Taufan langsung terkejut karena ada yang memanggilnya

ia mencoba tersenyum dan membalasnya

"tidak apa apa, kok"

"bener, ni?"

"iya, Api" balas Taufan sedikit kesal karena diganggu

"okelah, mau ikut nggak ngerjai orang?"tanya Api, anak yang dipanggil Api tadi

"siapa? Air? kau ajalah, aku nggak ikut," jawab Taufan sambil menatap keluar jendela

"heh?! kenapa?" ujar Api yang langsung syok

"males, lagipula kau nggak jera udah di hajar habis habisan sama dia?" ucap Taufan dengan pandangan datar

pendiam gitu, Air juga tau beberapa gerakan bela diri

tangan Api saja pernah terkilir karena Air mempelintir tangannya

kenapa? kalian pasti sudah tau alasannya

"Taufan nggak seru, ya udah, biar aku kerjain dia sendiri!" ucap Api sembari meninggalkan kelas

Taufan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya,

yaitu menatap keluar jendela

ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini

kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan 'dia'?

kenapa wajahnya selalu muncul didalam kepalanya?

ia tidak mengerti...

_***SREEK***_

terdengarlah suara pintu yang dibuka, Taufan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah pintu

ia langsung merasakan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang

ia melihat orang yang ia lihat barusan berjalan ke tempat duduknya

mata Taufan tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangannya saat ini

setelah sampai ditempat duduknya,

ia pun duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku

mungkin menyadari ada yang terus memperhatikannya, ia menoleh kebelakang

ia sempat melirik Taufan dan tersenyum tipis, benar benar tipis

Taufan yang melihat senyumannya langsung memerah dan melihat ke jendela untuk mengalihkan pemandangannya

setelah yakin ia tidak diawasi lagi,

Taufan melihat ke arah pemuda itu kembali

pemuda itu sudah kembali menjalani aktivitasnya

Taufan sangat gembira karena pemuda itu tersenyum padanya

tapi, Api juga bingung kenapa dirinya gembira?

"AW, AW! AMPUN, AIR!"

"maaf, kali ini gak ada ampun..."

Taufan langsung spontan terkejut

ia melirik ke sumber suara yang terdapat di luar jendela

sebuah pemandangan yang sering terjadi

Air mempelintir tangan Api dengan sangat kuat

Taufan bersyukur dalam hati karena ia tidak ikut mengerjai Air

kalau tidak, bisa habis tangannya

_***DING DONG***_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

skip time~

.

.

.

.

waktu yang sudah ditunggu tunggu oleh semua murid

yaitu, waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk pulang ke rumah yang mereka cintai itu

tak jauh berbeda dengan seseorang yang mengalami masa masa buruk

yup, ia adalah Taufan

ia sedang menyusun buku bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang

sebuah dengusan pelan lolos dari mulut Taufan

karena apa yang terjadi hari ini

'_ Apa salah hamba, ya tuhanku?_' batin Taufan

***FLASHBACK***

_di sebuah ruang kelas terlihat seorang guru yang sedang mengajarkan muridnya_

_"Baiklah murid murid, bapak punya tugas buat kalian,"_

_" ada apa, pak?"_

_"Bapak akan memberi kalian tugas, kalian akan mengerjakannya perkelompok, 1 kelompok 2 orang," ucap guru tersebut_

_'membosankan...' batin Api sambil menatap keluar jendela_

_"bapak akan bacakan pasangan pasangannya, Yaya dengan Ying, Boboiboy Halilintar dengan Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Gempa dengan Fang,_

_Boboiboy Api dengan Boboiboy Air, Blalalaa.." kata sang guru yang berikutnya kita lewatin saja_

_Taufan langsung syok setelah mendengar namanya dipasangkan dengan siapa_

_" Bapak ingin tugasnya dikumpul besok, ya"_

_"baik, pak..." jawab semua murid dengan lesu_

_" baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," ucap sang guru dan pergi_

_semua muridpun menghampiri pasangannya masing masing dan saling berdiskusi_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hei,"

Taufan langsung kembali ke dunia nyata karena ada yang memanggilnya

Taufan pun mendonggakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat pemuda yang menghampirinya

tanpa basa basi, hati Taufan pun berdegub kencang dan mukanya langsung memerah

"e-e-eh Hali... a-ada apa?" tanya Taufan sangat gugup

" soal tugas yang bapak berikan tadi," ucap Halilintar dengan nada super datar

_' terkutuklah kau, bapak guru seni kebudayaan!'_ jerit Taufan dalam hatinya

yah jujur saja, Taufan lupa siapa nama guru yang memberikannya tugas ini

"i-iya, ada apa e-emang?" tanya Taufan masih gugup

"kita bakal buat tugasnya di rumah siapa?" tanya Halilintar dengan dingin kayak di freezer

"di rumah?"tanya Taufan, tidak mengerti

"kau tidak memperhatikan,ya?"tanya Halilintar yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran

Taufan hanya tertawa kecil sambil malu dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Pak guru bilang, kita ngerjain tugasnya di rumah masing masing, jadi supaya cepat lebih baik kita kerjain sama sama aja, dirumahmu atau dirumahku."jelas Halilintar cukup singkat

Taufan hanya ngangguk ngangguk tanda ia mengerti

'tunggu, kami ngerjain tugasnya berdua aja? dengan Hali aja? DENGAN DIA AJA?!' batin Taufan

"jadi, di rumah siapa, ni?" ucap Halilintar membuat Taufan kembali ke dunia nyata

"huh?..eh..." Taufan sekarang bingung harus menjawab apa

"aku gak keberatan sih di rumahku..." ucap Halilintar dengan nada datar

"yah, orang tuaku sibuk, mereka mungkin pulang besok pagi. jadi, dirumahku gak ada yang ganggu..."ucap Taufan dengan gugup dan nada yang pelan

"oke,kalau begitu, kita ngerjain tugasnya dirumahmu." kata Halilintar memberikan keputusan

Taufan langsung membatu ditempatnya

beberapa menit kemudian pun,kutukan sesaat Taufan sudah hilang

"APA?! dirumahku?!"tanya Taufan sedikit berteriak

untung saja kelas sudah kosong

"aku baru ingat kalau rumahku sedang di pakai untuk pesta orang tuaku..."ucap Halilintar dengan datar

'pesta?ah... Halilintar kan anak orang kaya, jadi itu sudah biasa,'batin Taufan

yup, Halilintar memang anak orang kaya. keluarga mereka bahkan mempunya banyak villa

akhirnya Taufan mendengus pelan

"okelah, jadi kapan?" tanya Taufan dengan pasrah

"sekarang..."

"apa?"

sekarang kita pergi..."

"APA?!"

Taufan langsung menjerit karena benar benar shock atas apa yang barusan ia dengar

"tunggu! kenapa sekarang?!" tanya Taufan dengan panik

dia panik bukan karena takut karena belum belajar atau apa

dia panik karena dia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk belajar dengan Halilintar

dia takut dia nanti bisa salah tingkah dan membuat Halilintar membencinya

tentu dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi

"ya, kan besok dikumpul..." jawab Halilintar dengan tajam

oh iya, Taufan baru teringat akan hal itu

"tunggu apa lagi, ayo.." ucap Halilintar langsung menarik tangan Taufan

"oi, tunggu sebentar!" seru Taufan yang sudah di seret

akhirnya, Taufan hanya bisa pasrah

di tengah perjalanan, suasana terasa canggung

Taufan sedang berpikir mengenai topik pembicaraan yang bagus

dan dia mendapatkan sebuah ide

"eh.. kita naik apa ke rumahku? aku biasanya jalan kaki..." ucap Taufan

'bodoh! untuk apa kau menanyakan itu! sudah pasti kami jalan kaki! aduh, bodohnya aku!' gerutu Taufan dalam hati

"naik mobil aku..."jawab Halilintar dengan datar

sebelum sempat Taufan mengatakan sesuatu mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkiran khusus untuk sekolah mereka

dan Halilintar sudah menyeret Taufan masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"tunggu, apa boleh aku naik mobilmu...?"tanya Taufan luar biasa gugupnya

"boleh, kenapa gak boleh? ada yang ngelarang?" tanya Halilintar sangat ketus

mesin mobil pun dihidupkan dan segera berjalan menuju rumah Taufan

"dimana rumahmu?" tanya Halilintar yang masih sibuk menyetir

"eh... lurus aja terus.." jawab Taufan masih gugup

dan keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka

mereka berdua sama sama bingung mau membicarakan apa

pada akhirnya Taufan pun memulai pembicaraan

"tugas kita apa aja? banyak kali,ya?" tanya Taufan yang rasa kegugupannya sudah hilang

"banyak? apa maksudmu?" ucap Halilintar sambil menatap Taufan

"huh? lalu, tugas kita tu..."

"kita disuruh buat kue..."

"kue?"

Taufan langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Halilintar

"kau nggak dengar kata pak guru lagi, ya?"sindir Halilintar yang cukup membuat Taufan jadi kesal

"aku dengar kok! cuma... lupa.."balas Taufan gak mau kalah

Halilintar hanya menghelakan pelan nafasnya

"jadi, kau punya bahan bahannya?" tanya Halilintar

"itu jadi masalahnya..." ucap Taufan dengan pelan

"jadi kau tidak punya?" tanya Halilintar menatap Taufan yang hanya cengengesan

Taufan hanya menggeleng

"baiklah, kita ke supermarket dulu,"ucap Halilintar sambil mengarahkan mobilnya pada salah satu supermarket terdekat

setelah sampai, Halilintar memakirkan mobilnya di depan supermarket itu

kedua pemuda itu pun turun dari mobil dan segera berjalan ke dalam supermarket

mereka berdua memilih bahan bahan untuk membuat kue

yang Taufan beli hanya cemilan saja tapi diabaikan oleh Halilintar

setelah semua bahan terkumpul mereka segera berjalan kekasir

"berapa semuanya?"tanya Halilintar

"kau yang bayar semuanya?"tanya Taufan dengan polos

Halilintar hanya mengganguk sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya

"thanks ya, Hali~" ucap Taufan sambil memeluk Halilintar

**_*BLETAK*_**

dan sebuah jitakan cukup kuat mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Taufan

"uwahh~ sakit~ kenapa kau memukulku?!" ucap Taufan sambil mengelus kepalanya itu

"itu salahmu sendiri..." jawab Halilintar dengan tajam

sebenarnya dia super malu tadi, jadi karena itu ia menjitak kepala Taufan

tidak mungkinkan, kalau dia bilang dia malu makanya dia ngejitak kepala Taufan

setelah selesai berurusan dengan supermarket, mereka segera pergi ke rumah Taufan

di dalam mobil Taufan sibuk memakan cemilan yang ia beli tadi ( sebenarnya Halilintar yang beli, sih)

sedangkan Halilintar sibuk menyetir mobilnya

Taufan tidak enak hati karena tidak menawari Halilintar makanannya

tapi, sebelum ia sempat menawarinya-

"kita sudah sampai..."

-mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya

Halilintar menempatkan mobilnya di garasi rumah Taufan

mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil dan disitulah Taufan beraksi

"Halilintar, kamu mau?" tanya Taufan sambil menyodorkan snacknya yang bernama 'pocky'

Taufan mengambil 1 dan meletakkan di mulutnya

Halilintar terdiam melihatnya

"mau nggak?" tanya Taufan sekali lagi

Halilintar hanya mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taufan

ia langsung menggigit ujung stick yang sudah Taufan gigit ujungnya satu lagi

muka Taufan langsung memerah kayak tomat

perasaannya sekarang sudah bercampur aduk kayak gado gado

dan hatinya benar benar berdegup dengan kencang

melihat iris mata merah milik Halilintar

semakin kencang ketika Halilintar mulai memakan ujungnya dan mulai memajukan bibirnya yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dengan muka Taufan

setelah 1 sentimeter lagi, Halilintar melepaskan gigitannya dan menjauhkan muka mereka berdua

Taufan merasa lega tapi ia juga kecewa karena Halilintar tidak jadi menciumnya

'TUNGGU!APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!'teriak Taufan dalam hati

"enak..."hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar

Taufan hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Halilintar

ah, sudahlah lupakan saja!

"...ayo masuk.."ucap Taufan sambil membukakan pintu

"aku pulang," ucap Taufan sambil melepaskan sepatunya,

ia tetap mengucapkan salam walau tau tidak ada yang akan membalasnya

Halilintar pun ikut masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya

"dapurnya sebelah sini..." kata Taufan sambil pergi menuju ke dapur

Halilintar hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

ia cukup kagum juga melihat rumah Taufan, ruang tamunya rapi, tapi ia yakin tidak dengan kamar Taufan

setelah sampai di dapur Halilintar meletakkan barang barang yang sudah ia bawa di atas meja

"jadi, ini rumahmu? apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal disini?" tanya Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan barang barangnya satu persatu

"tidak, aku selalu bermain di rumah ini. Aku bahkan selalu menghidupkan TV walaupun aku sedang bermain game. Jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian" ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum paksa

Halilintar tau itu senyuman pakasa dan ia tau dari nada Taufan berbicara ia kesepian

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai," ucap Halilintar

"kau tau cara membuat kue?" tanya Taufan

"yah, kue adalah salah satu makanan favoritku jadi aku tau cara membuatnya" jawab Halilintar dengan datar

"kau sendiri?"

"kadang kadang kalau aku lapar, aku selalu membuat kue untuk cemilan" jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum

mereka pun segera memulai tugas mereka

di tengah perjalanan, seekor kucing datang dari pintu

"hei, apa itu kucing mu?"tanya Halilintar sambil menunjuk kucing yang berwarna putih polos itu

"huh? oh... yup, itu kucing yang orang tuaku belikan waktu kecil, dia adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak kesepian di rumah ini, namanya miko" ucap Taufan

kucing itu pun mendekati kami dan mengelus kaki kami

saat Taufan mau mengambil susu di kulkas tiba tiba ia terpeleset karena lantainya sangat licin dan juga karena kucing Taufan yang sedang tiduran di lantai

hasilnya Halilintar juga ikut terjatuh karena kucing itu, ia juga tidak sengaja menumpahkan krim yang sudah mereka buat tadi

"aduh..." ucap taufan yang kesakitan karena kejadian tadi

"uh, dasar kucing sialan..." timpal halilintar

dan saat mereka berdua membuka mata

_***DEG***_

posisi mereka adalah Halilintar menindih Taufan dengan muka yang berlepotan krim

'oh sial...' batin Halilintar mencoba menahan nafsunya

tapi gagal...

"Taufan...akuingin bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan ketika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Halilintar belum melakukan apapun

"...mungkin... aku terima..." jawab Taufan blushing berat 10 kg

"dan kalau aku yang menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" tanya Halilintar

'huh? Halilintar menyukaiku? dia?'batin Taufan kebingungan

"iya atau enggak?" tanya Halilintar mulai menjilati krim yang ada di pipi Taufan

"i-i-i-iya..." jawab Taufan super duper gugup dan malu semerah kepiting rebus

Halilintar langsung tersenyum

"bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihatku?" tanya Halilintar

"...seakan akan... melodi dihatiku mulai bergetar..." jawab Taufan kayak lirik lagu aja

Halilintar kembali tersenyum

"kalau begitu, boleh?" tanya Halilintar sambil meraba bibir mungil Taufan

Taufan hanya mengangguk dengan mata tertutup rapat

_***CUP***_

dan sebuah ciuman pun terjadi

Halilintar hanya mengecup hangat bibir Taufan

tapi ia mulai beringas,ia mulai mengemut bibir Taufan dan menjilati bibir itu

Taufan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya

tapi,Taufan sangat senang

'jadi ini yang namanya cinta?' batin Taufan

dia senang akhirnya ia bisa merasakan apa itu 'cinta'

dan dia bisa merasakannya dengan orang yang ia sukai, bukan dengan orang yang ia cintai

momen itu adalah momen yang tak akan pernah Taufan lupakan

begitu juga dengan Halilintar

ia senang kalau orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya

cinta inilah yang mereka inginkan

'aku senang karena dia mencintaiku'

'aku senang karena dia juga mencintaiku'

* * *

END~

* * *

**Hai! gimana fanfic pertamaku? jelek ya? kalau jelek mohon dimaafkan, tapi saya berharap kalian semua suka dengan fanfic gaje aku ini ^^**

**adegannya kiss kurang hot ya? maaf, lain kali saya usahakan lebih hot lagi, lagipula saya lagi malas ngetik panjang panjang**

**saya paling suka pairing halixtaufan, mereka berdua itu sangat cocok dijadikan pairing# Gak ada yang nanya woi**

**kalau kalian ada masukan tolong kirim saja, jangan sungkan ^_^**

**oke, last word**

_**mind to review?**_


End file.
